ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Ginga
is the twenty-sixth entry of the Ultra Series which celebrates the 50th anniversary of the company and is part of the Shin Ultraman Retsuden programming block on TV Tokyo. A second season titled Ultraman Ginga S has been announced. Plot All of the Ultramen and monsters have been turned into figures known as and become scattered throughout the universe. A young man named Hikaru Raidō finds an item called the which not only allows him to become Ultraman Ginga, but also allows him to go with the figures to change them to their rightful size and become one with them. Hikaru fights with his friends to uncover the darkness behind the Spark Dolls. Alien Nackle drops a clue that the wielder of darkness resides in their very elementary school. In the final episode, the master of darkness, Dark Lugiel reveals himself. He destroys the elementary school before proceeding to defeat Ginga. When all hope seems lost, Ultraman Taro regains his true form and rises to fight Dark Lugiel. He manages to revive Ginga before being defeated himself, and Ginga and Lugiel have an intense battle on the moon, ending with Lugiel's defeat. Ginga and Taro say their goodbyes to Hikaru and friends as they leave Earth for their homeland. Characters Ultras Allies * Misuzu Isurugi * Kenta Watarai * Chigusa Kuno * Taichi Kakisaki * Kyoko Shirai * Hotsuma Raido Supporting Characters * Go Osato * Shingo Kuwabara * Tomomi Kuroki * Seiichiro Isurugi Villains * Dark Lugiel * Alien Valkie * Alien Icarus * Alien Nackle Monsters * Black King * Thunder Darambia * Kemur Man * King Pandon * Ragon * Doragory * Tyrant * Dark Galberos * Zaragas * Red King ** EX Red King * Antlar * Jashrine * Super Grand King * Alien Magma * Zetton * Zoa Muruchi * Zamsher * Miclas * Snowgon * Telesdon * Dorako * Alien Baltan * Kanegon * Mochiron * Gan Q * Alien Akumania * Alien Miracle * Gomora ** Reionic Burst ** EX Gomora ** Mecha Gomora * Yametaranese Evil Ultras *Chaos Ultraman, Chaos U, Chaos S, Chaos T Arsenal *Ginga Spark *Spark Dolls Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : *Young Ultraman Taro (Voice): * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: Takamiy with **Episodes: 1-6 (Verse 1), 7-11, Extra (Verse 2) ;Ending theme *"Starlight" **Lyrics & Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 1-6, Extra (Verse 1), 7-11 (Verse 2) ;Insert theme * **Artist: Voyager with (Girl Next Door), , , Hikaru (Takuya Negishi), Misuzu (Mio Miyatake), Kenta (Mizuki Ohno), Chigusa (Kirara), Tomoya (Takuya Kusakawa) **Episodes: 1-3, 6, 7, 10, 11, Extra * **Lyrics: Maria Haruna **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Chisa (Girl Next Door), Maria Haruna, Chigusa (Kirara) **Episodes: 4, Extra External links *[http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/ Ultraman Ginga] at Tsuburaya Productions